Life With Niall
by tinywriter
Summary: Leila is friends with one directrion and her sister is dating Niall. But at their anniversary party will that all change?


'Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young!' The last note echoed through the room as everyone started to scream, shout and clap as One Direction finished performing their new song.

My sister Tia ran onto the stage to hug her boyfriend, Niall Horan, of almost a year.

'Thank you for coming guys' Harry Styles called out over the microphone. 'Same time next week' he smiled as everyone began to file out until the only people left un the room were me, Tia, Cathy, Niall, Harry and their three band mates Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne.

'You guys get better every week' I grinned as each boy smiled at me in turn.

'Thanks Leila!' Zayn called as he left the room.

'Do you all want to come back to mine for the evening?' Tia asked the boys.

'Definitely!' Liam grinned as he and Louis started to pack up their equipment.

'Zayn?' harry called through the door to the bathroom.

'I'm coming!' Zayn yelled back and Niall cracked a smile.

'What's up?' Tia asked suspiciously as all the boys stifled laughs.

'Well…' Liam started

'… Zayn kind of has a crush on you,' Louis finished with a cheeky grin.

'What was that?' Zayn had returned.

'Don't worry…' Harry said as Zayn raised his eyebrows suspiciously.

'Can we go then?' I burst out after about five minutes of rare silence with the boys, I which there had been a lot of eyebrow waggling.

We walked home in three rows, Tia and Niall, hands interlocked, with Harry, Liam, Louis and Zayn were messing around just behind them then me and Cathy brought up the rear.

'Has Tia ever invited the whole band back t yours before?' Cathy asked. The boys have been playing small gigs every week in Harry's garage now for two months, but Cathy was on a cruise with her grandparents. This was her first gig, but from the spark in her eyes and the smile on her face I know that there's no chance it'll be the last.

'Nope, it's normally just her and Niall and Harry. Although Harry normally hangs with me because they want some 'couple' time' I laugh, as Zayn and Louis succeed in pushing Liam through a hedge.

'So why's she starting now?' Cathy asked frustrated. She's the kind of girl who has to know and understand everything or it really annoys her.

'Who knows?' I grin, 'Its Tia, it could be anything! But she's planned it all in her head, I'm sure.' Cathy looked sceptical, 'She didn't hesitate when the gig ended to invite them over, so she obviously knows there's no one at home.' I point out and Cathy nodded.

'I guess,' she sighed as we walked up the front path to the mansion me and Tia called home.

Tia led the boys around the side to the garden. She always goes that way because she spends most of her time in her 'apartment' within our house. She has a bedroom, bathroom and living room to herself. I'm only allowed in her rooms at times like this when some of my friends are round too.

'You coming Leila?' Tia turned around and called back.

'We'll be there in a minute!' I yelled back as I unlocked the front door and ushered Cathy through.

Cathy loves my house. She always gasps when she walks through the door.

'Shall we get some snacks?' I asked Cathy and she nodded, still lost in the beauty of the hallway.

I led her into the kitchen and started to rummage through the cupboards.

'Ooooo….!' I squealed, 'Mum got some popcorn! Let's pop a couple of bags!' I grinned ecstatically as I ran to the microwave.

'Are there any big bottles of fizzy in the fridge?' I asked Cathy as I watched the popcorn inside the microwave.

'There's half a bottle of lemonade and two bottles of Vimto,' she called back from the

'We'll have one of the Vimto's!' I grinned. There always has to be Vimto in the house, either fizzy, squash or cartons, because I love it!'

'Grab eight plastic glasses out of the cupboard' I pointed in the vague direction of the right cupboard as I popped a second bag into the microwave.

I grabbed a large bowl and emptied a large pack of chilli heat-wave Doritos into it (they're the boys' favourites) and led Cathy to Tia's rooms.

All the boys except Niall were sprawled on beanbags playing Fifa on the Wii whilst Tia was curled up in Niall's lap in her pink check loveseat.

'We've brought snacks!' I called out when we were both in the room. I could tell by the way Tia was looking at the TV that she wanted their attention, but didn't wasn't to just turn the Wii off.

Me and Cathy sprawled on the sofa as the boys gathered around the small table for the snacks.

After a few minutes Tia spoke.

'I think we should have a house party next week to celebrate mine and Niall's one year anniversary!' all the boys instantly turned to face Tia, all their mouths hanging open in shock.

'Babe, our anniversary is in two weeks…' Niall countered, a nervous glint in his eyes.

'But next week we can have the party here!' Tia grinned enthusiastically.

'We can?' I blurted. To have the party here mum and dad would have to be out all night or they'd find Tia too drunk for their liking.

'Dad told me yesterday that they've got a really important meeting next Saturday morning so they're going to stay in London Friday night and come back Saturday evening!' Tia explained excitedly.

'Okay, but what are we going to do about food, drink and well, alcohol?' I asked sceptically. I hate alcohol, especially when people get so wasted they can't even stand. If there's alcohol I'll probably be the only sober person in the room.

'I can get alcohol from my uncle's shop!' Harry called out, 'He'll give me a discount,'

'I'll give you money for it Harry,' Tia grinned. 'Leila, can you and Cathy do snacks and drinks? You always do such a good job when people come over… like today.'

'Sure, as long as you give me some money to but stuff,' I replied. I knew Tia would dump food on me; she always does because she wants to plan the music. But I guess I love it really.

'What time will it be?' Liam asked as the boys came out of their surprised trance.

'7p.m. until whenever.' Tia replied with a huge grin and a kiss to Niall's cheek. 'It's going to be perfect!' she said as she got up and led Niall out of the room.

'Well…' I said trying to break the tension, but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

'That girl's got some nerve.' Liam exclaimed and the others nodded in agreement.

'Who wants me to thrash them at Fifa?' I called.

'Oh it's on!' Harry called back as he chucked me a controller.

'Come on Leila!' Tia yelled from the hallway.

'I'm just coming, okay? Hang on!' I yelled back. It's not my fault I'm not ready. She woke me up half an hour ago expecting me to be ready to leave at 8. Not. A. Chance.

I ran down the stairs with two grips between my teeth and a jacket in my hands. I gripped back my fringe and pulled my jacket over my arms as I walked down the front path to Tia's car.

She drove me to Cathy's house to pick her up then dropped us at the supermarket.

'Call me when you're done!' she called through the window with a wave.

'Any ideas on what to get?' I asked Cathy. If we messed up the snacks Tia would hate us forever.

'Kind of…' Cathy said as we walked randomly around the store, picking up random things here and there.

'I think this party could be interesting,' Cathy said when she was choosing a cake.

'Why?' I asked intrigued.

'Niall.' She said simply

'What about him?' I asked again, annoyed at her answer.

'Haven't you noticed? He can't take his eyes off you!' Cathy replied calmly as she walked up to another shelf of cakes.

'What?!' I shrieked not caring about how many people looked.


End file.
